Un rayo de Luz que da vida a la Esperanza
by XxMisaHyuugaxX
Summary: Takari, primer fanfic : Una pelea quiere separar la amistad; pero un sentimiento es más fuerte... ¿Como harán los digielegidos para reparar el daño? Soy mala para esto u.u


* * *

**Un rayo de Luz, que da vida a la Esperanza…**

~ Ok :3 este es mi primer fanfic de digimon. Ok, ok la emoción es inevitable?); es mi primer intento, solo espero que sea de su agrado… Acepto críticas constructivas xD Bien, este fanfic se trata de Hikari Yagami y de Takeru Takaishi, bien ellos tienen 16 años, Taichi, Yamato y Sora tenían 19 años, mientras que Mimi tenía 18… (Solo para aclarar)

~ Sora, Mimi, y Kari vivían juntas en una casa… mientras que Tai, Matt y TK juntos en otra casa, así era la vida de estos chicos

Digimon; no me pertenece (: Sólo lo hago por diversión, de fans para fans n.n

**Eran las 3:00 pm, todos salían de la escuela… para prepararse ya que más tarde sería el gran juego de básquet… en el que TK es la estrella, y Kari la porrista principal de la escuela**

Vamos Escuela Odaiba – Con pompones y acrobacias animaban las porristas al equipo –

¡VAMOS TK! ¡¡¡TU PUEDES!!! – gritó un castaña desde su asiento –

**En ese momento, antes de comenzar el juego, TK volteó para mirar a Kari, sus ojos brillaron, y se sonrojo de una manera muy notaria, y todas las chicas cuchicheaban de la actitud que tomo Kari**

Kari, mírate si estás de lo más feliz y solo estás mirando hacia allá… - dijo con una voz un tanto picarona Zusu (N/A: Necesitaba a alguien para cubrir este puesto, así que un nombre inventado no esta de más)

De que hablas, hahahaha, solo observo el juego, ¡quiero darle el mayor apoyo posible a TK! – Contestó Kari sin quitarle la vista al rubio -

Ahhhh entonces lo miras a él! – Zusu lo dijo como un gran descubrimiento -

Hahahahaha, - Hikari no puedo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Es como mi hermanito, pero ya, ¡bueno sigamos viendo el juego!

Ok!

**El Juego iba muy reñido, quedaba la ultima parte del juego, estaban 84 – 86, a favor de la escuela contraria, debían desempatar, en ese momento entran las porristas para hacer su porra correspondiente, los chicos descansan mientras ellas salen**

Chicos – dijo TK como capitán que es - debemos hacer bien esta parte, tenemos que ganar! ¿Bien?

SII! – asistió el equipo al mismo tiempo –

**En ese momento todos se quedan embobados con la belleza de Kari, menos TK que simplemente la mira tranquilo, las chicas se retiran y continua el juego… Cuando faltaban tan solo 10 seg., todos le dan el balón a TK y anota un tiro de 3 puntos, dándole la victoria a la escuela Odahiba.**

Eso es TK!! SABIA QUE TU PODIAS! – Hikari comienza a aplaudir, y todos los demás también -

Mira, ¡¡gano tu galán!! – Zusu adoraba burlarse de Kari -

Ya te dije que solo lo veo como mi amigo! – A Hikari no le agradaba mucho el juego de Zu… pero igual le ponía las mejillas coloradas –

¿¡Entonces porque te sonrojas!?

Hahahaha no digas cosas tontas – Negó Kari - ven! Acompáñame! – Hikari fue corriendo hacia donde TK y le saltó encima – ¡Felicitaciones! ¡¡Te lo merecías!! Siii

**Un poco más atrás otra de las porristas, enamorada de TK, mira con odio el acto de amistad que ve entre Kari y TK…**

Mizuki (así se llama la chica) Ashhh!! Que rabia me da verlos así! Tendré que hacer algo para alejar a Kari de TK, conseguir el amor de él!.

**Más tarde en la salida**

Esta bien nos vemos mañana! Adiós – Hikari se despedía de unas compañeras… –

Kari, estuvo muy buena tu presentación, la hiciste tu? – TK sonreía muy tiernamente -

Gracias TK!, sí con mucho esfuerzo, la hice para ti! – Hikari le regalo una tierna sonrisa –

Hahahaha, gracias, te acompaño a tu casa?

Si, si quieres te invito un helado cerca de mi casa! – dijo Kari muy emocionada -

Ok, está bien

**Se van a casa de Kari, pero alguien espiaba lo que se decían, era Mizuki…**

Si! Ya lo tengo, ya sé que haré! Hahahaha! La pobre Hikari ni siquiera sabrá quien la golpeó – Reía maliciosamente – (N/A: La escena me asusta un poco T.T)

**Al otro día**

Hola Takeru! – Saludó Mizuki colocándose en frente de él -

Hola… Ehhh… - intentaba recordar su nombre - Mizuki no?

SIII, ¡WOW TE ACORDASTE! Que tal, ¿cómo te va?

Bueno pues bien, y que tal tu?

Bueno, estoy muy bien TK!! – Mizuki tenía una enorme sonrisa un tanto perturbadora - en realidad quiero hablarte a solas un rato, ¿podemos?

Sí, eso creo… - Respondió sin mucho interés por la chica –

**Dieron un largo camino hasta unos matorrales al fondo de la escuela, ahí en un pequeño banco se sentaron…**

TK, lo que pasa es que todo el mundo anda diciendo que Kari esta super loquita por ti TK, y ayer durante el partido solo decia cosas de ti, como que Oh Dios, su cabello, sus brazos, que lindo y cosas por el estilo, ¡¡¡¡hasta pervertidas!!!!pero luego las repetia, de verdad que me preocupa bastante, y eso pone en riesgo su amistad… por eso queria decirtelo TK!

¿En serio? – el rubio estaba sorprendido - ¿pero por que no me lo diria de frente?

Es obvio TK – apresuró en responder ella - una chica no se acercará a ti para decirte que le gustas, ¡por Dios! ¡Lo ocultan!

Ya veo, y tienes razón esto pone en riesgo la amistad… Pero Kari no diría cosas horribles y pervertidas… Ella no es así

Pues yo solo te digo lo que escucho y veo, además, algunos amigos mios dicen que la vieron en un vestidor con Davis, quien sabe que harían allí! – Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro -

¿QUEE? ¿PERO COMO? – TK hervía de la rabia -

Pero por favor, ¿no le digas esto si?, que quede entre tú y yo, será nuestro secreto… - Mizuki se acerca peligrosamente a él, pero este levanta de inmediato –

Gracias Mizuki, ya me tengo que ir – dijo TK fríamente y se fue rápido del lugar –

**TK de verdad estaba histérico, quería romper todo lo que estaba en su camino; ¿Por qué su mejor amiga le ocultaría algo tan delicado?, intentó despejar su mente… Pero el tropezarse con tantas personas camino al aula lo alteraron más… manteniéndose firme dio un paso y entró… Kari hablaba con Miyako tranquilamente, cuando llego TK, Kari saltó de emoción y quiso ir a saludarlo como todos los días, con un enorme abrazo**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TK!!!!!! – se acercó la castaña – Que bueno que llegaste, ¿A que no adivinas quien tiene un bono de súper helados?

….. – no dijo nada, la ignoró por completo –

Oye TK tienes algo hoy.. ¿te paso algo? – él no le responde, en ese momento llega el profesor –

Bien, todos en sus puestos! – Kari resignándose estando aun dispuesta a hablar con Takeru, obedece al profesor, y va hasta su lugar –

**Durante todo el día, se repitió la historía, TK ignorando a Kari, y así pasó durante 1 mes entero, luego un día al salir de clases, Kari salió sola y esta vez decide irse por un camino distinto al de su casa, más triste que nunca…. Sigue su camino, hasta donde el viento la quiera llevar, se hace más tarde… esta oscureciendo, y la terrible niebla, opaca los ojos de Kari**

-suena el teléfono-

¿Hola?

Hola Sora, ¿que ha pasado?

Tai, contigo está Kari ¿no?

¿Kari? No!, no me digas que no saben donde esta!? – TK escuchó y comenzó a preocuparse-

No sabemos, ¡Mimi y yo estamos muy preocupadas!

Pero… Por Dios ¿Cómo que no saben? – en ese momento TK le arrebata el teléfono de las manos a Taichi –

Tranquila Sora, yo la iré a buscar y la llevaremos sana y salva…

TK… Esta bien, lo dejo en tus manos… nosotras seguiremos llamándola a su celular, a ver que pasa… - Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz -

Esta bien... Adiós... – cuelga –

Takeru no perdió el tiempo, tomo un abrigo lo más rápido que pudo y se disponía a salir de su residencia…

¿No pensarás ir solo verdad? – Le dijo Taichi -

Es muy tarde, se oscurecerá más si nos tardamos! – Un Takeru desesperado había salido -

Cálmate, Vamos a buscarla inmediatamente… - Agregó Yamato mientras tomaba su abrigo para irse -

**Los chicos salen en el auto de Matt, buscándola por toda la ciudad, durante 2 horas, y nada… El desespero los invade, un poco a lo lejos se puede ver un agujero gris un poco extraño de verdad, dejan el auto y deciden ir a investigar…**

--

¿Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi?... Ni sé donde estoy… - Kari decía para si misma pero en voz alta - HOLAAAAA, HAAAY ALGUIEEEEN!? – Kari intenta calmarse al ver que nadie responde a su llamado, pero siente la presencia de alguien acercándose – ¿Quien esta allí?

Te llevaré conmigo… - Una voz gruesa y un poco intimidante se escucha más cerca -

¿¡Quien eres!? ¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!

Hikari Kamiya! – De entre la niebla aparece BlackWarGreymon, tomándola con sus garras desde el cuello –

De…jaaa…me… - Hikari se ahogaba intentaba luchar por su vida dándole patadas al digimon –

¡DEJALA MALDITO! – TK llegó al rescate, así es, y para defender a la pequeña Kari comienza a tirarle piedras –

¿¡Como te atreves a atacarme con esas tonterías!? – respondio BlackWarGreymon lanzando a Hikari contra el suelo -

TK!!! VETE DE AQUÍ!! – Hikari gritaba con desesperación - TE MATARÁ

Kari, yo te voy a defender – Takeru continúa lanzando piedras –

¡¡Detente!!, ¡¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!!

¡Ahora! ¡Angemon!

¡Sí TK! HOLLY SHOT! – ataca a Blackwargreymon –

AAAAAAAA - El digimon oscuro contrarresta - FUERZA DE GEA!

AAAAAAA ¡¡NOOOOO!! – El Ángel logró esquivar el ataque – SANTO ROD!

¡Maldito seas! – BlackWarGreymon quedó muy lastimado – volveré ya verás!

A donde crees que vas? – dijo con un tono desafiante Gatomon -

¡Gatomon! – Kari estaba muy sorprendida con la llegada de su compañero digimon - ¿Que haces aquí?

Lo mismo te pregunto a ti… ¿Que haces en el Digimundo? – preguntó el digimon -

¿Digimundo? – La castaña estaba muy confundida -

Claro – dijo Takeru - de donde crees que salio Blackwargreymon? Angemon? Gatomon?

Bien, gracias Angemon… - mencionó Gatomon - ahora me toca a mí… EMBRUJO DE GATO! – muy tarde, BlackWarGreymon ya había escapado -

¿¡¡Hey a donde vas!!? – dijo Gatomon - ¡No eh terminado contigo!

Gatomon, déjalo así… - Kari se levanta como puede, estaba muy dolida -

Kari…….. – Gatomon no sabía que decirle, son una mirada de preocupación parecía bastar -

Bien hecho Patamon! – el rubio tomó en sus brazos y lo felicitó – ¿Kari estas bien?

… - No dijo nada, se acercó a él y da una cachetada - ¿¡¡POR QUE VINISTE!!? ¡¡TU VIDA CORRIO PELIGRO!!

Kari… - el chico se tocaba la mejilla - tenia que salvarte…

¿ARRIESGANDO TU VIDA?

al menos – TK se acerca y la abraza - estas viva…

Auch… - Se separó del chico -

¿Te duele algo?

Si, mi cuello… ¿tengo algo? – TK observo el cuello de la castañita, tenía una herida, no muy profunda pero estaba sangrando -

Si la dejas así se infectará… - Como buen caballero que es (N/A: Sii, que cuchiii) se quita su bufanda y se la coloca a Kari – La necesitas…

Gracias por preocuparte… - un leve color rosa se asomaba en las mejillas de la morena –

Que rara es Kari – Gatomon hablaba con Patamon - primero un golpe y ahora se pone así

¡Así son Gatomon! – Contestó el pequeño –

**Los chicos caminaron buscando a Tai y a Matt, que también entraron en agujero negro… La niebla aumentaba, y se les dificultaba ver… el frío era enorme, Gatomon iba adelante para protegerlos y Patamon detrás también para vigilar… Ni TK, ni Kari hablaban durante el camino hasta que esta última rompe el silencio…**

TK… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... – dijo Kari sin mirarlo al rostro -

Sí dime… - él contestó sin mucho ánimo -

¿Por que te haz comportado tan distante hacia mi últimamente?...

Ehhh… no quiero hablar de eso, creo que nadie mejor que tú lo sabe… - cierra los ojos para evitar dejar salir su enojo -

¿Pero que cosa? Además tu sabes que cualquier cosa que yo haga te la diré… confió plenamente en ti Keru… - Esta vez si lo miro a la cara, incluso se puso delante él, no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada de nuevo -

… Kari… ¿tienes algo con Davis? – preguntó sin rodeos -

¿Que? ¿¡Pero como puedes creer eso!? – Sus ojos se abrieron al doble por aquella pregunta 'estúpida' -

Son rumores, que escuche…

No te creo, si fuesen rumores, ¡yo me hubiese enterado! ¿¡Dime quien te dijo esa estupidez!?

… Bueno, fue Mizuki… - palabra clave -

En serio? – Ahora sus ojos cafés mostraban fuego - ¡Yo sabia que ella se tenia algo entre manos! ¿Y tú le creíste?

Si, y lo siento… no debí… además me dijo, que tu estabas, enamorada de mi… y bueno eso si no se lo creí… Y no lo creeré Kari, somos como hermanos… o ¿no? – una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Takeru -

_No… Él de verdad que no sabe nada de nada… No puedo creerlo, nunca me va a querer como lo quiero yo…_ - como pudo la chica tomó aire y le respondió - Tranquilo… pero fue muy doloroso que dejarás de hablarme…

¿Por eso no fuiste a casa?

Quería pensar y tomar aire, pero llegue hasta aquí, no sé como… - su voz titubeaba -

Esta bien Kari – Esta vez, el rubio volteó a verla y esta blanca del frío, y temblando – KARI!, BUSQUEMOS UN REFUGIO!

Bien, me adelantaré para buscar… - Gatomon salió corriendo -

**En ese momento, Gatomon sale en busca de un lugar donde atender a Kari, en ese momento empieza a llover, y las cosas empeoran, pero rápidamente Gatomon encontró un lugar**

¡Chicos por aquí! – Señaló Gatomon y todos entraron –

¡Kari aquí estarás mejor…! – La ayuda a sentarse -

Sí, gracias chicos… - La chica realmente cansada, cerro sus ojos para descansar por fin -

Bueno, Gatomon y yo iremos a buscar madera para hacer una fogata, ¡ya regresamos! – dijo Patamon y salió en compañía de Gatomon -

Vayan con cuidado… - TK se despidió de ellos -

Tengo mucho frío… TK… - dijo Kari temblando -

Toma Kari - se quita el abrigo que llevaba y se lo da Kari – póntelo…

Pero, ya tengo tu bufanda, tu te congelarás…

Tú lo necesitas más que yo – interrumpió el ojiazul - ¡Si te pasa algo no podré perdonármelo!

No será necesario TK – abraza con fuerza al chico - Así, estaré bien… _QUE RICO ES SU AROMA, PODRIA QUEDARME DORMIDA AQUÍ… MI CORAZÓN LATE FUERTE, QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO?_

Bueno… – Takeru se sonroja un poco - _KARI ES TAN DULCE… NO SE PORQUE AHORA ME SIENTO DIFERENTE… NOS HEMOS ABRAZADO MILLONES DE VECES PERO HOY… NO ES IGUAL…_

No encontramos nada… - dijo Gatomon entrando a la pequeña cueva -

Hay mucha niebla – terminó diciendo Patamon -

Shhhh… - llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, señalando que hicieran silencio - Kari duerme… - dijo como en susurro -

Bien… dormiremos todos… - Gatomon se acuesta en el piso en las piernas de Kari –

Yo también – Patamon se acomoda al lado de Gatomon –

**Los 4 se quedaron dormidos, no se sabe nada de Tai y Matt, pero TK jura que están bien, por eso logra descansar en paz… No sin antes arropar con su abrigo a sus amigos digimons y Kari que dormía en su pecho… **

**--**

**Al otro día en la mañana, Gatomon y Patamon salieron a revisar los alrededores, TK estaba despierto, como ya ambos se habían tardado iba a buscarlos…**

TK, a donde vas? – Kari despertó -

Es que Gatomon y Patamon salieron y se han tardado mucho… iré a buscarlos… - respondió él -

TK, espera… - Ella lo toma del brazo –

Dime… - se sienta en él piso para quedar más cómodo - ¿Que paso?

Recuerdas lo que Mizuki te dijo? De que… Tu me gustabas y eso… - voltea un poco la mirada, evidentemente estaba nerviosa –

Ehhh… si – aparece un leve sonrojo en el rostro de TK - pero ¿Por que lo mencionas?

TK… la verdad es que…?_¿Cómo se lo digo..._? ¡sí, tu me gustas, y mucho…! Desde aquel día que te vi, me pareciste lindo… pero luego me di cuenta que había algo mucho más allá de un niño lindo… tienes un corazón puro TK… cada día me enamoraba más de ti, y aun sigo en ese camino, pero simplemente ya no lo puedo guardar más… Takeru, yo… te amo…

Kari… … - Los ojos azules del chico revelaban el enorme asombro que se llevó -

No digas nada… No es necesario… Solo… Bésame… - La castaña se acercó a él y se undieron en un beso, aunque durará muy poco fue "mágico" – Lo siento…

Yo… Kari… Me debo ir… - TK salió literalmente corriendo del refugio –

_Creo que… No debí hacerlo… QUE TONTA ERES HIKARI! Ahora sí se alejará de ti…_

**Kari quedó decepcionada, y llorando, pero en seguida se secó sus lágrimas, no queria que TK la viese así, se sintió un temblor y salió rápidamente, eran Taichi y Yamato, peleando contra Blackwargreymon quien había regresado, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon peleaban cabeza a cabeza con él.**

Vamos! Wargreymon! – gritó Taichi -

Wargreymon: MATADRAMONS – ataca a Blackwargreymon, pero este lo esquiva –

Blackwargreymon: FUERZA DE GEA!!! – reúne su poder y ataca a wargreymon -

MetalGarurumon: No te lo perdonaré! GARURU TOMAHAWK!! – lanza sus misiles directamente a Blackwargreymon – Es todo tuyo Wargreymon!

Wargreymon: Gracias! FUERZA DE GEA!! – se la lanza directamente a Blackwargreymon y desaparece –

**--**

**Luego de derrotarlos, los 4 regresaron al mundo real dejando ahí a sus digimons, era muy tarde, así que Kari se quedó en casa con su hermano… Esa era la misma casa de TK así que se sentiría muy incomoda, pero luego de varias suplicas de Taichi y unas cuantas amenazas de hermano mayor (N/A: No sé porque pero me recuerda al mío -.-) Hikari accedió…**

Hermano, ¿Puedo usar el teléfono? – preguntó Kari -

Claro, estás como en tu casa – Taichi le sonrió y señaló hacía donde estaba el objeto -

Gracias onni chan…

--

Marca el número

Hola ¿Mimi?

¡¡¡Kari!!!! ¡Que alivio que estés bien! ¿Ya vienes a casa? – le dijo la chica que estaba muy emocionada -

No Mimi, me quedaré aquí en casa de Taichi, es que es muy tarde, solo llamaba para avisar

Bien, le diré a Sora, que pases buenas noches Kari

Tu también, Adiós… - cuelga –

--

Bueno, Señorita, ya es hora de ir a dormir… - Le dijo con un tono burlón – Nada de caricaturas, ni dulces en la noche; suficiente por hoy… - se acercó a ella – Es-hora-de-descansar…

¡Sí hermano…! – rió simpáticamente -

**Un rato acostada, buscando conciliar el sueño no pudo, así que se levantó a calentar un poco de leche**

¿Donde está? Matt es el que cocina aquí, ¡no sé donde están las cosas! – se caen algunas latas haciendo un fuerte ruido - ¡Rayos!

Kari – una voz dulce la llamaba - la leche esta en el almacén de abajo – Era Takeru -

TK… - dijo muy bajito -

No puedes dormir ¿verdad? – Se acercó a la cocina -

No… - saca un poco de agua y la pone en un vaso para calentarla –

Luego de un rato y un vaso de leche tibia para cada uno de los chicos, fueron a la sala… Kari aun un tanto triste… No podía mirarlo de frente sentía vergüenza…

Bueno – TK y Kari se sientan en el sillón – ¿por que no hablamos aquí un rato? – La chica no respondió de verdad se sentía mal - Kari… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en el refugio?... ¿lo que me dijiste?

Yo… - dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, pero inmediatamente alejo su vista de la de él - fue una estupidez decirlo… - los ojos de la castaña brillaron, al parpadear unas gotas bajaron por sus mejillas -

¡No! ¡No llores..! – dijo TK - Kari… Yo… Creo que siempre fuiste alguien muy especial para mí, no te trate como a los demás, tuve un lazo especial contigo… no sabia que era, pero gracias a ti, ya sé… Kari, yo… también estoy enamorado de ti…

TK… - Ella alza su vista para mirarlo - ¿¡Es en serio!? – Corren más lágrimas –

Si Kari… Te amo, ¡pero no llores más, por favor! – pasa sus manos para secar sus lágrimas, sin querer, su dedo pulgar toca sus labios, al sentirlos, no soporta las ganas y la besa profundamente -

_Keru-kun… No sabía que besarás de esa forma…_ eran los pensamientos de Hikari…

--

Mientras tanto en él pasillo…

¿Los estás viendo? ¿¡YAMATO!?

¡¡Nunca pensé que TK podría ser así!! – dijo él otro rubio sin quitarles la mirada – Hasta se me hace cursi…

Jajaja, me recuerdan a cuando te vi. Besandote con Sora a escondidas – pone la boca como pececito – (N/A: como un beso asqueroso xDDD Imagínenselo, hasta es cómico!)

¡Cállate o nos van a descubrir! ¡BAKA! – lo golpea en la cabeza -

Cierto… pero me diste muy fuerte! – Taichi se sobaba la cabeza –

Cállate, déjame escuchar – dijo Yamato casi en susurro -

--

TK, no me dejes sola nunca más… - Kari lo abraza dulcemente –

Kari, eres la chica más especial en mi vida… - él la acurruca totalmente –

Gracias… Takeru…

Buenas noches… Hikari…

**Al igual que aquella noche, se quedaron dormidos juntos, tal cuales angelitos; Tai y Matt se durmieron en el pasillo, a la mañana siguiente, Tai despierta y llama a Mimi y a Sora…**

Mimi, ¿como estas?

Bien, y ¿tu?

Bien pero oye que te parece si vienes a mi casa? Quiero que veas algo, y trae a Sora si?

Taichi Yagami ¿que estarás pensando?

Hahahaha tranquila, solo quiero que se rían

Ok, nos cambiamos y salimos

Ahhh y tráiganle alguna ropa a Kari, para salir

Hahahaha esta bien! Adiós!

Adiós – cuelga –

**Al llegar las chicas, Tai y Matt, les cuentan todo lo que pasó, y las hacen pasar a la sala, al ver a Kari durmiendo con TK, Mimi no puede aguantar la risa, y Sora miraba impresionada, hasta que se deciden despertarlos, toman unas ollas de la cocina para hacer un gran sonido, y se preparan… (N/A: USTEDES TAMBIÉN!)**

**1**

**2**

**3**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa!! – suenan las ollas –

¡AAAAAAAAAAA! – se levantan los 'tortolitos' asustados –

Hahahahahahaha! – TK y Kari miran a los demás reírse se miran y se sonrojan –

¡Felicitaciones cuñado! – Taichi le da un apretón de manos a TK –

¿¡Que!? ¿Pero como sabes? – se ruboriza Takeru al no entender nada –

¡¡Hermano!!

¡Si ahora somos una familia! – Yamato le acaricia la cabeza como a una bebe –

¡Hermano! ¡Déjala! – TK la defiende -

¡Felicidades! ¡Hermanito!

¿¡Pero cómo lo supieron!? – preguntó Kari; Sora y Mimi se alejan con una Gota –

Bueno es que… - dijo Taichi -

Los espiamos anoche… - interrumpió Yama -

¿¡Vieron todo!? – TK iba a estallar de la vergüenza –

Si, Si – dijeron Matt y Tai -

¡TK eres un lobo besando! – Taichi OBVIAMENTE se estaba burlando de su romántica noche -

AAAAAA HERMANO NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS – Kari se sonroja al máximo –

Bueno Kari – dijo Sora – Si Yamato y Tai se quieren burlar de ustedes, ustedes también pueden burlarse… te haré un favor… - besa a Matt que estaba desprevenido –

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – La Luz y la esperanza rieron al mismo tiempo -

¡Entonces yo ayudo! – Mimi besó a Tai –

**Así pasaron toda la mañana, hasta que se decidieron irse, fueron al cine, todos con sus respectivas parejas: Sora y Matt, Tai y Mimi, Kari y TK, pasaron un gran día… luego de 7 años, pasó lo que todos se imaginaban, Mimi y Tai se casaron, a la hora de tirar el ramo, sorpresa sorpresa, lo tomó Sora, y como las cosas son así se casa con Matt… de nuevo… lanzan el ramo, esta vez lo toma Kari… eso quiere decir que….. (N/A: Este fanfic es de puro Takari, por eso no especifiqué las demás parejas con claridad)**

Mamá siéntate – apresurando a su madre - y ¡deja que te arreglen!

Tranquila hija – Le respondió su madre, y suena la puerta – iré a abrir

¡Buenas Tardes señora! – dijeron al unísono Mimi, Sora, Miyako y Zusu

¡Pasen pasen! – dijo la Sra. Yagami - ¡Se hace tarde!

**Como se imaginan Miyako, Sora, Mimi, y Zusu eran las damas de honor… **

**--**

**Nos encontramos en casa de los chicos; dando los últimos toques…**

Dios mio, estoy muy nervioso, por fin llego el día! – un nervioso TK forrado en un traje blanco -

Sí, no lo puedo creer, ¡seremos cuñados oficiales! – Taichi estaba muy emocionado -

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, ¡¡¡te casaste con Kari!!! – Daisuke se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda -

Sí al final yo me quedé con ella – TK río divertido -

Tranquilo Mizuki y yo somos muy felices (N/A: si señoras y señores Mizuki, Daisuke y Mizuki )

¡Hermano ven acá un momento! – Yamato llamó a su hermano -

¿Sí? Dime hermano...

Toma hermano – Yama le entrega un pequeño broche – (Nota: no se si se llame así lo que se ponen los hombres ¬¬)

Oh… este es…

El que usé en mi boda con Sora, y quiero que tu lo uses, que tengas la misma suerte que yo…

Gracias, Yamato…

De nada, bueno se hace tarde y tú debes estar allá primero!

¡Sí!

**--**

**De nuevo con Kari…**

¿Sora podrías ayudarme con esto? – Kari pedía ayuda a gritos con su vestido -

¡Sí enseguida voy! – Sora entra al cuarto de Kari – Estas bellísima, ¡TK se desmayará!

Hahahaha, ¡no lo digas!... No quiero tener a un novio desmayado en el altar

Te deseo lo mejor, ustedes se lo merecen

Dios mio, siento que voy a llorar de la emoción – Los ojos de brillaban –

Kari no puedes llorar, ¡debes estar magnifica!

Sí, gracias, ya debemos irnos…

--

**Al momento de llegar al lugar de la boda, era un poco tarde, pero TK es paciente, y se mantuvo, pasaron las damas, que también lucían super lindas más atrás la novia, todo el mundo se levanta cuando ven llegar a Kari…**

_DIOS MIO, NUNCA LA HABIA VISTO ASÍ… ESA ES KARI, MI KARI_

TK… – Ella lo mira profundamente, y derrama una pequeña lágrima –

Takeru Takaishi, aceptas a Hikari Kamiya como tú esposa, para amarla, y protegerla en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? – dijo el sacerdote -

Si, acepto… - mira a Kari con una dulce sonrisa –

Hikari Yagami aceptas a Takeru Takaishi como tu esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – se hizo escuchar la voz del sacerdote -

¡Si acepto..! – La castaña se sonroja un poco –

Por el poder que me concede la iglesia católica, los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Kari… este es el momento más feliz de mi vida… - Le dijo TK a su ahora esposa -

Y el mío también… - TK se acerca a ella y le da un beso – Te amo TK…

Yo también te amo…

**Luego de esta dulce boda, pasamos a la fiesta, pero creo que está de más contarla, le sigue la luna de miel y Waaaao, eso hay que reservarlo, al paso del tiempo, tienen dos hijos, dos niños, Kari y TK viven juntos, y se llevan de lo mejor…**

**FIN...**

* * *

~ Así acaba este fanfic, y me da un gusto decir que tardé 3 días haciéndolo :3 YAY!! Es que desde hace mucho queria hacerlo, pero no había mucho que me motivará!

¿Algo más que decir? Pues espero que haya sido de su agrado, tal vez un poco tradicional pero como es el primero supongo que esta presentable o algo por el estilo hahahahaha bien me despido :D

* * *

La luz, es la esperanza que vive en el corazón de cada uno de nosotros, sin luz no hay esperanza, ¡nunca la apagues!

By: Mizh


End file.
